Tearraria
by Makoto-kun
Summary: Come one and all and taste our exotic teas. We have an extensive collection and we promise you will be more than satisfied - down to the most pleasurable core. Now, what shall you taste first?- What Terra wanted for her wedding present was illegal. Attainable, but illegal. If only Raven went half in for the sexy lingerie, she wouldn't be in this damn tea shop.
1. Here's the Menu

_"Please, take it. It's the least we can do!" The man insisted. The woman beside him on his arm nodded emphatically._

 _"You haven't realized how much you've helped us!" She added. "We are forever in your debt."_

 _"Ah um, I really didn't do much-" Raven started._

 _"Please!" The man shoved the heavy purse into her arms. He smiled warmly at Raven. "We already have everything we could ever want." He looked back at the woman beside him. "Ready?"_

 _She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, let's go."_

* * *

Raven sighed again for the hundredth time. She poked the velvet purse with her finger and leaned her head against partition. What was she supposed to do with this? She didn't _need_ money nor did she _want_ money.

There was a soft knock on the partition in front of her and she flinched. There was a pause. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Raven said quickly.

There was another pause. "Okay." He said slowly. "Sorry."

Raven glanced at the front partition of the desk and cleared her throat. "No, I'm sorry. I'll- just leave."

"You don't have to." The man sounded almost panicked.

"I'm not concentrating, so-" Raven pushed the chair back quietly so it wouldn't bother the other readers in the library.

There was a louder clatter as the man pushed back his chair as well. "Wait if I interrupted-"

"You didn't." Raven clipped the purse to her belt, careful not to look up at the man's face. Because if she did, she'd be more distracted than she already was. She silently cursed her weakness for blue eyes and pushed her chair back under the desk.

In the corner of her eye, she saw him lean on the partition; his muscled forearms draping over the wood. She could feel his heavy gaze as he studied her. She fidgeted and finally dragged her eyes to meet his. His brows were set, his chiseled jaw tight. He looked like he was trying to gauge what she was thinking.

There was another lengthy moment. The one they shared almost every time they met in the library, which was every Thursday like clockwork. It was like he was on the teetering edge of saying something other than 'your welcome' whenever he helped her get a book from a shelf that was much too high for her.

Today was overwhelming enough since he actually asked after her well-being. But it looked like he was on the edge of asking something else. He seemed to struggle for second then he came to a look of finality. His crystal blue eyes looking more defeated than ever. "Just...be safe." He ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck, his blue eyes pointedly looking away from hers.

Raven felt the flush to her cheeks that she was forbidding to surface and she bowed quickly. "Yes, always."

* * *

"That was it?" Terra made a face. "Boring!"

"I think it was rather sweet of him." Kori patted Raven on the shoulder. "It means he's getting over his shyness!"

"For someone who's such a hunk, he sure is suspiciously shy. I say he's super sketchy." Terra took a swig of her sake. "Maybe he's like part of the mafia or something."

Raven looked up sharply. "Not him."

"Yeah?" Terra grinned. "How would you know?"

Raven huffed. She didn't know. 'Mr. Mystery Hunk Hotness' as Terra has dubbed him, never made a move on her and she never got the sense that she was in danger while she was with him. She prided herself of being a good people reader and she respected people's privacy. Everyone has a past, some much darker than others. And it wasn't her right to pry in some stranger's habits. He was just a quiet man who enjoyed going to the library just as much as she did. She went there to get away from society, and maybe he needed that to.

She shook her head to clear it. "Enough. I still need advice about what to do with the money."

Terra grunted. "How much was it again?"

"Eight hundred dollars."

Terra began coughing. "No shit?"

"Why not go on a shopping spree or something? I saw some really cute kimonos down the street!" Kori offered.

Raven gave her a deadpanned look and adjusted her favorite black vest with a hood. "You know kimonos and I do not mix." She ran her hands down her black tights and adjusted a buckle on her black boots.

Kori prattled on. "I've never seen you in one! I bet you'd look adorable!"

"No thank you."

"I know!" Terra slammed her fist onto the table, making other people in the bar jump. "You haven't bought me a wedding present right?"

Raven squirmed. It was only 3 weeks away. She had helped Kori pick out some lingerie for Terra several months ago. And the three of them were close, just not that close. "Erm well-"

Terra leaned forward, her eyes twinkling. "I know just what I want."

Raven squirmed. "It better be something attainable. And nothing illegal." she emphasized.

"Relax Raven, it's only somewhat illegal." Terra grinned as Raven's jaw dropped slightly. "But it'll be the easiest thing in the world."

* * *

"Somewhat illegal my ass." Raven pulled her hood further over her head, even though it was already straining from being pulled so close around her face. "Terra better remember this for the rest of her life."

She bumped into someone to her left and mumbled some apologies. The red lantern lights paved the streets in an eerie glow. Women half dressed with breasts somewhat legally exposed called out to the gentlemen in the streets, cooing that there were empty beds still left this late into the night. Raven quickly weaved in and out of alleyways, trying to keep her head down as some women called out to her.

"Do men brothels actually exist here in Japan?" Raven crinkled her nose as she passed by some garbage that probably housed condoms and lubricates. "And what makes her think I can find a funny escort that doesn't have STDs?" She backtracked when she heard loud moaning from two figures 20 feet from her. She snorted and trudged aimlessly hoping that around the next corner she'd see a men brothel...whatever that looked like.

She ended back on the main street. At least this side was much quieter than the main square. However, it just made it that much discomforting. These buildings were grand and made of marble with large columns, and there was no one outside advertising the shops. If she hadn't seen the red lanterns outside the doorstops Raven would've thought she accidentally left the district. She cautiously looked up and down the empty street.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Raven flinched and twirled around to face a tall slender man with white hair and a monocle. "Hello." He grinned.

Taking several steps back, Raven's hands turned into fists. There was no one behind her a second ago. "What do you want?" She growled.

His pale blue eyes studied her. "The question is what do you want in a place like this?"

Raven's eyes flitted from the buildings back to him. "Are you... advertising for one of your shops?"

"Yes." The man said simply. "I own a tea shop."

"A tea shop?" Raven said slowly. Here in the red light district?

"Odd I know." The man chuckled. "Would you like to give it a try?"

Raven shook her head quickly. "No thanks-" She stopped and looked up at the older man suspiciously. If she did somehow make it to the male brothel section maybe it was their way of advertising under the table? Or this man could be trying to kidnap her. But she was certain she could get out of that kind of situation. He waited patiently, a grin on his face. "Actually, what kind of tea?"

His wolfish grin grew wider. "All kinds."

"Like?" Raven prodded.

He cleared his throat. "Some examples would be green morocco mint tea, jasmine needle white tea, chai oolong, and early grey cacao tea. "

"Those are real teas." Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Quite." The man chuckled. "Like I said, I own a tea shop." He pointed behind Raven.

Raven narrowed her eyes and followed where he was a pointing. There was a golden sign, with the lettering inking in black."Tearraria?"

The man sighed. "Not my choice; I assure you." He walked past her and motioned forward. "Shall we?" Noticing her hesitation, he smiled again and went to the doorstep. "Nothing will happen unless you want it to." He said lightly. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. "There are no monsters here." He looked out into the street where she stood.

Biting her lip, Raven weighed her options. She was 70% sure this was a men's brothel. But she had yet to see any men around.

"This offer closes in 5... 4..." The man taunted with a bored expression on his face.

"Alright, alright." Raven quickly walked up to the doorstep. She dropped her voice. "If you lay a hand on me, I'll kill you."

His eyes shot up to his hairline and he started to laugh. "Good, good." Raven stepped inside the door. "Looks like I've caught a good one then."

"What-"

The man quickly shoved her inside and slammed the door shut.

And Raven could only see black.


	2. Feel Free to Look Around

Many electric lights suddenly flickered to life. Raven blinked quickly, tensing and ready for something, anything to come at her. "Here we are." The man stepped around her and headed towards the wooden bar. He motioned forward and hopped over the bar.

Raven tried to hide the astonishment in her tone. "Wait, this is an actual shop."

"Indeed." The man walked over to the near by sink and began to wash his hands. "Welcome to Tearraria."

Raven looked around, with wide eyes. The place was a touch of posh but cozy, almost homey. The floorboards creaked as she walked and inspected the booths lined with silk and hand carved spirals on the arm rests. White drapes tied to the walls could be used for privacy and there was a spiral staircase in the corner that led to a second floor.

"Now then miss," The man rapt his knuckles on the bar. "What shall you have on this lovely evening?" Raven sat on a high barstool and looked behind him at the many tins lining the walls. "Might I suggest a chai or earl gray?" he offered.

Raven tilted her head. "Are those your specialities?"

"Our most popular flavors for the right price." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We have others though; don't be afraid to try something new."

Okay, so was he talking about men or was he honestly and seriously talking about tea? Raven sat up straighter and crossed her legs. She stared him straight in the eyes. "I can stand chai teas on certain occasions but I enjoy earl gray teas in the early morning and late evening."

"Very well. Earl grey cocoa tea it is." The man nodded solemnly, his smile gone. "That will be $4.80."

Raven insticntivly reached in for her purse. "Hold on, you take western money?"

"Well, that is the kind you have no?" The man turned around and headed towards the tins on the other end of the wall. He picked up tea pot on the way over and the smug smile was back on his face.

Raven froze. "And how would you know that?"

"I heard it." He tapped his ear as if it was obvious. "Besides money is money. As a businessmen it would be a shame if I didn't take it." He tucked a thermometer behind his ear and filled the tea pot with water from the sink. He quickly scanned the identical silver tins and plucked one from the shelf. He turned the stove on and set the pot down with a _clink_. "No need to worry, miss. I don't ask where money comes from or why someone has it. It only matters that a customers pays."

Raven pursed her lips but fished out the change and set it on the bar. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the man waited for the water to reach the right temperature. He rolled his sleeves up and checked the temperature every few seconds. He used a round tea infuser with a handle to gather some tea leaves from the tin and plopped it into the tea pot. He checked his watch and gingerly scooped it back out after 45 seconds. "Here we are." He tapped the infuser on the rim of the tea pot and carefully placed it into the sink beside him.

He brought the ceramic blue pot carefully over to where Raven was sitting and placed a matching tea glass beside it. He quickly swept the money into his pocket and smiled at Raven. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Raven picked up the blue pot which had darker navy blue designs etched onto the ceramic. She carefully studied it. There were cracks near the bottom but as she smoothed her fingers over it, she found no sharp edges. "This was fixed recently." She mused.

The man sighed. "Someone had a bit of spat and knocked it over. It was actually broken in pieces." He leaned over the counter and cupped his chin with both hands. "But luckily, I knew just the guy to repair it."

"Well that's good." Raven carefully poured herself a cup. It was a beautiful, smooth amber with dark flecks that seemed to give off a glint underneath all the bar lights. She covertly sniffed the aroma, not sensing any known poisons that were found in most drinks. She took a very cautious sip and immediately sat up straighter. "This is good!" she said a little louder than she intended. She cringed a bit as the man chortled with a grand smile on his face.

"I like you." He announced. "You really are quite the character." She glared and it only made his thin lips turn up into a smirk. "It was a compliment, miss."

Raven decided to silently sip her polished, fragrant tea instead of retorting. She purposefully closed her eyes as if that was enough to block the tea master out of her mind. A minute later she slowly opened one eye to see his back to her, brewing another pot of tea from a silver tea kettle that was probably for himself. She poured herself another cup and took a deep breathe of the smoke wafting from the tea. It was rich and sultry, yet as it went down, there was a sharp bite of bitterness and yet sweet after taste as if it was licking the wounds it was a strange push and pull of harsh notes and gentle ones; a delicious tease of darkness and love. She couldn't help but let herself go with the sensation and she ended up sighing almost lovingly between each new cup she poured.

Twenty minutes passed by as both were content in just sitting drinking tea. On her final cup, Raven shivered as she drank the last drop. The man watched her intently, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Good?" he mused.

Raven gave an unrelenting sigh. This place may be a brothel, but they made some damned good tea. She rolled the cup in her hands, debating if there was a more delicate way of saying she loved, borderline addicted to this tea. She honestly wanted to take a huge canister home of these tea leaves and draw herself a bubblebath with it. She spoke quietly, as her voice came out in a strangled rasp. "You wouldn't have the recipe for this would you? I've never had a earl grey like this before."

"No ma'am." The man nursed his own cup which smelled like a soft citrus mix."You're going to have to come back if you want more." Her eyes gauged him and he only smiled back. "What? I'm running a business here."

Raven spun around on her bar stool, trying to get some wind to her flushed cheeks. The tea made her feel overwhelmingly warm and fuzzy and she wasn't entirely uncomfortable with the feeling. "Oh yeah. Look how busy you are." she said dryly with a small smirk on her face.

"I am actually." He leaned back on the wall. "Much busier than you'd imagine." Raven glanced to the ceiling, as if she could discern what was happening above. She hadn't heard anything but silence, but walls could be reinforced and doors could be tightly locked to keep inquisitive customers away. "I pick clients, you see." The man placed his cup to the side. He placed both hands on the bar and leaned over. His eyes seemed to twinkle. "Before they get full service."

There was a pause of understanding as Raven slid off the bar stool and straightened her hoodie. So this entire charade was an interview. "I'm not sure what tea drinking has to do with personality." she said carefully as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing and yet everything all at the same time." He watched Raven head towards the door. "Oh and miss?" She didn't turn around. "You are welcome for another visit, if you so wish." Her head turned halfway and she curtly nodded then quietly closed the door behind her.

The man clucked his tongue, "What an interesting young lady."

* * *

"Ah, ah," The blond woman lowered herself once more, spearing herself. She made a long drowned out moan and her eyes slid into the back of her head. Grunting, the man beneath her pushed upwards with his hips, making her scream. "N-Not so-" He continued his sharp upward thrusts and his hands roughly tugged her hips down to meet his. He tried his best to ignore the noises of slapping against skin and instead started to count, almost methodically in a rhythm that he perfected over the past year. _One, two, three,one...two...three... one, two, three-_

He sat up quickly, and her legs crossed behind his back. This was the worst part about sleeping with Kitten. She dug her sweaty heels into the arch of his back and he hated it. It was like she got through her empty head of hers that it got him off or something. Too bad he couldn't make her get on her hands on knees. She, like many other women, wanted to look into his eyes as they fucked, like it was supposed to create the atmosphere. Sure, he liked forgetting he lived and worked in a brothel, but he thought the women would have known better. They're the ones who paid him for his services.

He was almost in the most zen he could be in his mind where he more or less passably accepted his fate until Kitten attached her mouth to his. He groaned, not out of ecstasy like Kitten probably thought, but out of annoyance. Kitten liked to drive her tongue down his throat; another tick she did during sex that he despised. How long has this been going on anyways? He pushed her to the floor and draped his arms around her head as he continued to thrust. Amongst the light silk sheets he attentively tugged on a chain from beneath one of the many teal taffeta pillows and timely opened the pocket watch when Kitten emitted a loud ear piercing scream. He leaned close to her ear and glanced quickly at the clock face. He couldn't help but grin a little as he shoved it back beneath the sheets. "Kitten..." he murmured in her ear.

She was panting, barely able to form a sentence. She nodded weakly. "P-Please-"

He picked her up and slammed her into the opposite wall. He lifted one of her legs up with one arm and thrust at the angle that always earned him an extra tip with her. She howled and clawed at the wall and screamed when he found her spot. She half turned to him and placed a hand on his chest, her mouth open with a bit of drool on the left side of her lip. Gross. Not wanting to see her stupid wanton face much longer, he picked up speed. He closed his eyes tightly, feigning that he had to concentrate.

"I-inside." she uttered with a pant.

"Shit." He thrust up into her spot again, praying to all the gods that existed that he didn't hear that.

For some damn reason she was able to find her voice. "C-Cum -ins-s-"

Fuck. Why didn't she say she wanted that to begin with? He quickly calculated in his head. He had 20 minutes left on this appointment and she always wanted to spoon for at least ten minutes after. Granted, this was the final appointment for the night, but he refused to stay more than he had to even if she was paying ¥43,000 per night ($350USD). It was an extra ¥25,000 yen for an employee to go without rubbers and another ¥60,000 for them to cum inside.

And it wasn't like he couldn't cum inside of her; it's just he didn't want to. It was repulsive.

But she wasn't going to give him a choice. She already paid Rorek.

He tensed his abdominal muscles and searched deep inside him to get to that place he wasn't even near. And by the dreaded, more high pitched sounds Kitten was making, she was about to cum again within minutes. They sunk to the floor, with him continuing his frenzied speed. Counting was thrown out the window as he concentrated on his final duty of the night.

Suddenly, Kitten threw her arms around his neck and dug her manicured nails into skin. They went over this; this was a no-no in his book. He growled and pushed her off, turned her over on her hands and knees and thrust in again. He steadied himself as Kitten arched her tummy so it touched the ground. Perfect. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, imagining anyone but Kitten beneath him.

An image of deep purple hair flashed in his vision and he almost stopped thrusting out of surprise as something untamed bubbled and twisted in his stomach. Good god, the library girl was getting his libido up. It's not like he hadn't thought about her in a sexual sense, but-

He allowed himself a moment to indulge the idea and looked down with half lidded eyes. He imagined a fuller figure writhing beneath him. She would be glistening in sweat, but she wouldn't scream his name like a banshee. She'd have a softer, smoother moan as his name would leave her lips like a prayer. Her dark long hair would be swept to the side, half way covering her breasts like a tease. She would turn her head and those beautiful lavender eyes would goad silently to go faster- _harder_ -

Kitten interrupted with an untimely scream as she couldn't hold on any longer. He quickly refocused on the library girl and what she would sound like as she reached ecstasy. He imagined a strangled mewl as she would try to hold it in, grasping to anything and everything before allowing herself to reach her peak. With his arm around her waist, he would sit her up on his lap for a few more deep thrusts. Her eyes wide, she'd take a deep breath and then, a beautiful almost lyrical sigh would escape her lips while her body shook slightly. Her head would fall back against his broad shoulder with her eyes glazed over as she came. With a guttural noise, he found his own release, his arms tightening around her body.

He kissed her shoulder lightly, with a nip for good measure. Slowly, he opened his eyes, shattering his fantasies as he saw shoulder length blond hair instead the dark cascading violet hair. And instead of a beautiful satisfied face, he saw a wasted pathetic look. Kitten tried to pull herself up, her bruised lips looking for another kiss. He abruptly pulled out, a little rougher than he intended, but he carefully laid her back into the sheets to compensate. He propped his arm open for her as she snuggled too close for his liking. It took her little longer than usual, and she was shaking.

He tried not to let his curiosity show through his face. He didn't feel like he performed better than usual, but if it was because of that girl-

\- he stared absentmindedly up at the ceiling- then maybe he could feel less guilty for using her. He let that sink in for second. He just used an innocent girl's image of her naked body to get off on his client. He grimaced.

"I know." Kitten was breathless and she nibbled at his neck. "That was amazing." She purred. "We have such good compatibility."

"Don't leave a mark." he replied grumpily.

Kitten looked up and batted her eyelids. "But how will others know you belong to me?" She started to trace her long fingernails along his chest, making shapes and spirals down his abdomen. It only made him itchy.

"I only belong to you for an hour. That's it."

"Ugh." Kitten rolled her eyes. "Why don't you bug Rorek and force him to lift the one hour limit?"

Actually, Rorek didn't place any time limits, or really any limits for that matter. "If I remember, out of all of his clients, he dislikes you the most."

"B-But what about the others-" Kitten bitten her lip and looked away. The one thing that she hated talking about were the other women. And there were many. She huffed and snuggled closer to him in silence.

He could deal with silence; he preferred it. And he was never going to admit it to Kitten, but after that romp, he was tuckered out. He closed his eyes, letting his muscles relax. He was even in the mood to allow Kitten five minutes over their appointment. And he never did that.

* * *

 ** _Greeting readers!_**

 ** _First, I'd like to say I hope you're having a wonderful day. Also you are very beautiful or handsome person :D_**

 ** _In any case, just wanted to check in and see if you guys like the story._**

 ** _Write a quick review if you have the time (A simple yes or no will do, tbh) or send me a PM._**

 ** _Thanks with lots of love,_**

 ** _Mako._**


	3. Ready?

"No seriously, what do you mean we have a new client?"

Rorek brewed some chai and checked the temperature. He sighed as he flicked the thermometer in the nearby sink, "We have a new client. Why is that so difficult to understand, Jason?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Uh because the last time I tried to get another client you emptied a pot of boiling water on my new slacks?" Jason tapped his foot on the bar ledges.

"At least you weren't wearing them at the time." Rorek grumbled.

"You didn't even give any of us a heads up or anything. _And_ you gave us the rule that we can't get any more than 1 client every six months. We've already got that one chick on the waiting list."

"Well now Miss Dresden is off the waiting list." Rorek shrugged. "And remember, I am the recruiter."

"Yeah well what about the unanimous approval thing?"

"I'm not going to forego the democracy." Rorek plucked the pot off the stove and poured Jason a cup. "Also this was not planned. I saw this young woman wandering about the streets and invited her in just for tea. I chatted with her for a bit and she fits perfectly within our little family."

Jason snorted. "You just think she's got the cash to afford 'our little family'." He used air quotes. "And how are you going to get Richard to agree with you? He's Mr. -stick-to-the-agenda man."

Rorek grinned. "I actually think he'll be all for it."

Jason paused and narrowed his eyes as he warily took a sip of his tea. "If you think he's going to take on _another_ client, then you're insane. He's already got his hands full with Kitten climbing all over him." He shivered. "Even I think she's an absolute nightmare and I haven't even fully seen her face."

"I haven't presented her with any premiums just yet. But, I believe even he might consider her."

"Seriously?" Jason raised an eyebrow, doubtful. "Did you do your tea ceremony voodoo crap?"

"It is not voodoo nor is it as you eloquently put it, crap." Rorek said tiredly as poured another cup for himself. "It is a calculated personality evaluation."

"Or you could just straight up ask the girl." Jason muttered.

"Ah, but where would the fun in that be?" Rorek shook his head but allowed a small grin to appear on his face. He turned away for second and allowed a minute of silence before breaking the big news. "I've decided to award her a Golden Dragon tea."

Jason choked on his drink and hacked violently as it went down the wrong way. He spluttered. "W-Wha why? Is she royalty or something? " He wiped the corner of his mouth with his dark kimono sleeve. "Besides, I thought Golden Dragon tea was a theory, not an actual plan."

"It _was_ a theory." Rorek corrected. "Now it is a very tangible plan. Also, I wouldn't say she's royalty." He tapped his chin."It's not the aura I'm reading off of her, but who knows. I don't even know her name."

"You don't even know her-" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and paused as he slowly exhaled. "Why are you giving her that premium when you don't know anything about her?"

"I just have a feeling." Rorek said simply.

Jason narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose. "Because you want a chance to bang her kind of feelings?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason leaned over the bar, pensively holding his cup aloft in one hand. Rorek stared back at him with a blank straight face. "Trying to imagine what she looks like now?"

He nodded, "Except I have no idea what kind of woman you're attracted to." He scratched his stubble and bit the inside of his cheek. "If she's anything like you, she'd be freak."

Rorek raised his voice to a sharper tone. "I think you mean well mannered and educated. Besides, I wouldn't call the women you service to be elegant nor refined."

"Rorek!" Jason feigned to be hurt as he clutched the front of his kimono as if he had been stabbed. "Don't talk about my precious money cows in such a way."

Unsure footsteps trudged down the spiral stairs. "Cows? What cows?" There was a pained groan. "Please, please don't tell me we're eating burgers this early in the morning." A younger man with a towel wrapped around his waist still dripping from a very recent shower, slipped across the sleek tile floor. He hastily grappled onto the nearby tables to keep from falling. His hip knocked over one of the chairs and he grimaced, his green eyes flaring up suddenly as he kicked the chair away.

"Watch it Grass Stain or that's coming out of your paycheck." Jason snapped. "And how about not coming straight down here right after a shower so you're not slipping and sliding all over the place."

"Well I'm starving and Dick kicked me out of the shower!" The youngest escort complained.

Jason's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Kitten is the only one that can get him that desperate to get into the shower. Tell me, did he have any claw marks, like a cat went all feral all over him?" He mimicked having claws and started hissing.

"How should I know?" The dark green haired man threw his hands up in the air. "He literally kicked me out of the shower." He turned around and pointed where a red splotchy spot about the size of a foot scarred his back. "See?"

Rorek set his tea down and patted the bar space next to Jason. "Come, Garfield. I'll make some tea and toast for you."

"You need to get her out, Rorek." Garfield slid his way over to the bar and sat his wet bum on the leather bar stool. "She's driving Dick up the wall. And if he's pissed off all the time, he wails it out on anyone close by." He huffed. "Which is usually me."

"Even I admit, Bird Brain is doubly annoying as he wallows in the aftermath of the dreaded Kitten." Jason chipped in. He finished his tea and tapped his cup on the table for more.

"If I must remind everyone." Rorek said firmly and deliberately as he poured more chai for Jason. "Kitten was and is out of my jurisdiction." The two men sitting at the bar shared a look and Jason found it within himself to not make anymore snide comments. Satisfied with the silence, Rorek went on with his breakfast duties. "Jason 2 eggs, toast and bacon?" There was a noncommittal grunt and he took that as a yes. He leaned down into the oven and picked up the frying pan. "Someone needs to go get groceries today." he announced in a lighter tone. When there was no response he turned around to find Jason and Garfield playing rock-paper-scissors.

Jason lost with scissors.

Then he won with rock.

Then he lost with rock.

"Snooze you lose!" Garfield fist pumped and stuck out his tongue. "Got you, O great Red thief."

"Damn it." Jason ran his fingers through the partial white streaks in his hair. He suddenly smirked, "Or maybe I can just 'forget' that tofu was on the grocery list."

Garfield's eyes became sharp and his voice came out in a feral snarl. "You wouldn't dare."

Jason gave him a sidelong glance with his smirk only getting wider. "Oh, I just might if you keep being a pain my ass." Another heavier set of footsteps came down the stairs, with more banging on the way down. "Speaking of pain in people's asses, hey little Bird Brain." He immediately started laughing once their friend made it down the stairs. "You look like a sight for sore eyes."

Garfield cautiously looked over his shoulder but ended up staring open mouthed as he really studied the other escort. "Dude, you don't look so hot."

Rorek set a dark blue mug of coffee on the bar. "Come, Richard, I've got your coffee ready."

Richard heaved a heavy sigh like it was cumbersome to breathe in air. He seemed to lug his whole being to the bar stool next to Garfield. He slumped over the bar with his forehead touching the wood finish. "What's wrong buddy?" Jason leaned around Garfield and poked Richard in the side. The other man twisted to get away from his exploring fingers. "Cat got your tongue?" Garfield snorted and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Just shut the hell up." Richard groaned, but it came out muffled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He made more last night than the two of you put together." Rorek placed the two breakfast plates down in front to Jason and Garfield.

"Who cares if he made more money," Jason picked up his fork and shoveled down his bacon as Garfield picked around his fried soy sauce tofu with wheat bread. "It probably wasn't worth it." He swallowed thickly. "I actually would rather enjoy my job than faking my way through the entire thing."

"Well it's over for now." Richard grumbled as he buried his head deeper into his arms. He avoided the coffee mug completely, so everyone knew today was not going to be a good day as long as Richard Grayson was concerned.

"Key word: For now." Garfield mumbled, but he threw an arm around Richard regardless. "Sorry about that man." He pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dick, did you hear we're getting a new client. That's gotta make your day brighter eh?" Jason changed the subject.

Richard's head popped up so fast Garfield thought the man almost broke his neck. "Do not, **do not** , put her with me. I can't handle another client." His gaunt eyes looked sunken and his whole body seemed to reject the idea.

"You might not get a choice." Jason snickered. "She's getting Golden Dragon tea."

"What?!" Richard and Garfield exclaimed together with Garfield spatting out some tofu bits onto the bar. Jason picked up his plate and brushed a few crumbs over to Garfield's side and leaned back a little to enjoy the show. Rorek threw him an exasperated look, a warning he might be penalized later for throwing news that was meant to be put forward more delicately. But whatever, it was worth it. Especially, if she ended up choosing Jason. His client book was already a handful as it was.

"I don't care, Rorek, I refuse." Richard sat up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you not give us a warning ahead of time when we all agreed that we all have to approve on new clients. Not only that, we've already added another client to the books just 2 months ago!"

"Welp." Jason stood up and wiped off the extra crumb and grease on his dark kimono hakama. "That is my cue to leave." He leaned over the bar and plucked the grocery list out the shelf under the bar. "Hey Dick, want to add anything to list?" He waved the flimsy parchment in his face.

Richard was standing as well, with his ragged face more furious than drained from exhaustion. He gripped Jason's wrist and forcefully moved the list away. His crystal blue eyes focused more on Rorek than Jason. "Who is she? Why didn't you let us know that you were scouting for clients?"

"Right. Okay." Jason tugged his arm back and waved at Rorek and Garfield. "Have fun with Dickie, he's going to be a delight." He winked and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Raven, it's a good thing they didn't kidnap you or something!" Kori's eyes widened as she licked her vanilla ice cream cone. "I can't actually believe you went into the red light district!"

"Hush, keep your voice down." Raven muttered. She looked around the area with her rapier at her side. She unsheathed it just a little, just in case. "Besides, I'm fine. And I was invited to come over again."

"You're not actually going to go back there?" Kori shook her head frantically. "I-I'm sure Terra was just kidding-"

"No, no, this is my wedding present."

Kori frantically looked around. Even with no one around she dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Raven, if her father hears that you're getting an escort for Terra, he will come after you."

Raven raised en elegant eyebrow. "Kori remember the time we all got drunk at Terra's and we finally saw her betrothed as he walked past her room?" Kori bit her lip and carefully nodded while Raven smiled slightly. "And you, with all your niceness, agreed that he was ugly."

Her cheeks turned a little pink. "That was the alcohol!"

"I even think he's subpar." Raven admitted. "And from what I can tell he is the most uninteresting elderly man I have ever seen."

Kori struggled a bit for a silver lining. "But I mean, he must be wise since he's older. He comes from a good family and he's got some good property near the capital."

"Even with money, that doesn't change the fact that he's twenty three years older." Raven pursed her lips. "I'm not one for improprieties and indulgence, but I can see where Terra is coming from. She's never been allowed to be courted by anyone else and this whole marriage is arranged. Something I don't agree with."

Kori sighed and tossed her half eaten ice cream cone into the nearby trash can. "But it's a common thing here."

Raven titled her head. "But your father is letting you choose."

"So long as he is also of royal blood." Kori wrung her hands in her lap. "That still kind of creates a small window for me."

"But you still have a _choice_." Raven emphasized. "And I believe Terra should have a choice too, even if it's just one time." Kori still looked unsatisfied. "Look, I promise to be careful okay? I won't get caught and I'll make sure to cover all of my tracks."

Kori sighed but smiled smugly up at Raven. "You actually really like Terra don't you?"

"E-Excuse me?" Raven stuttered.

Kori clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled. "I was honestly really worried at first. The two of you are very strong personalities and you two bump heads most of the time. It makes me happy seeing how hard your fighting for her."

Raven gave her a sidelong glance. "The only person I'm hired to fight for is you, Kori."

She softly touched her friend's elbow and smiled warmly. "Oh, you know what I mean."

Raven looked away and bounced on her heels, "So... does this mean, I can do this with your blessing?"

Kori shrugged. "I suppose so, but you do need to be careful. I've never been to the red light district but I've heard rumors. It's not a place women should go late at night."

"Women like you, maybe." Raven said this as gently as possible. "But I really will be just fine."

"I meant with your heart, you know." Kori said pointedly.

Raven turned towards her friend, eyes wide. "But I'm not - I mean I don't need-"

"Just be careful." Kori said soothingly. "Remember that place isn't the ideal place to look for future husbands." She coughed delicately. "Just for other activities."

"I _know_ that." Raven huffed. "How in the world did you get from the red light district to husbands? They're entirely different things."

"I believe love can come from any man no matter what position or background. They may be inappropriate or they could be as pure and honest as they come. Or sometimes the timing of it all is not right." Kori stood up carefully from the bench and smoothed out the creases in her royal kimono. "I'm just saying if someone believes they've found love, they'll see it. It won't matter the time or place that it occurs. It just will be." She linked Raven's arm through hers. "I'd rather see you find love in a normal setting, one where obstacles don't present itself."

Raven chuckled hollowly. "You think a man who gets paid for having sex with beautiful women all the time would fall for someone like me?"

Kori pinched her arm and pouted a little. "Someone like you could be just the thing they need in their lives. Don't sell yourself short Raven. You are beautiful and accomplished; don't let anyone else devalue you based on their superficial standards."

"Alright, alright." Raven patted her friend's hand. "I understand..." she smiled. "Thank you, Princess." She shifted a little away out of embarrassment. "For everything."

Kori laughed lightly, the sound tinkling like bells throughout the royal garden. "But of course." She leaned forward suddenly, her eyes dark and thoughtful. "But I'm serious, if you do happen to fall in love with an escort and he hurts you I will personally see to it that he is thrown in the dungeon and his face becomes scarred for the rest of his life." She giggled. "It would destroy his entire livelihood!"

Raven stared at her in disbelief as she lead them towards the castle. She forgot sometimes that Kori was just as tenacious as she was insightful to those around her. She may have never stepped foot onto a battlefield but put her in a room full of politicians and she could get each and every one of them wrapped around her little finger. That in itself, was a power all on it's own. Although she wasn't part of any circle of government, she had more input in very drastic decisions in the past, though only those in certain circles knew of her hand in it. It was definitely the skill that Kori's father was most proud of and most likely the reason he allowed Kori more freedom than any of his daughters. Even as far as letting her choose her personal guards - and allowing her to pick a woman.

"Kori, you wouldn't...actually do that would you?"

"Of course I would!" Kori stuck her chin out defiantly. "You protect me and I protect you. We're best friends, and that's what best friends do."

"Yeah but, scarring his face? That's a little-"

"Lenient? I know! I could perhaps, remove his peni-"

"No!" Raven wagged her head frantically. "You wouldn't have to-"

"I don't like overhearing discussions of anyone removing any man's parts." Someone behind them interjected. "My nether regions are feeling rather queasy just by hearing the last bits of your conversation."

Raven's eyes flickered over her shoulder. "It's not very gentlemanly to eavesdrop _Commander_ Roy."

"Hey." Roy raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm only hear to relieve you of your duties, _Lieutenant_ Roth."

"Oh, Raven!" Kori leaned down to Raven's ear and whispered even as Roy leaned forward more with his eyes piqued with interest. "What about him?"

Raven pulled away sharply. "No. And I mean, no."

"I say yes." Roy quipped with a grin. "Even though I have no idea what's happening." Though, his smirk said otherwise.

"In your dreams." Raven seethed as she clicked her boots together and saluted.

He reciprocated. "It has been since the day I met you." He winked.

Raven grunted and rolled her eyes as she turned on heel. She nodded curtly to Kori and swiftly marched down the hallway and around the corner. Kori placed her hands on her hips and nudged Roy. "You need to be nicer to her or she really won't believe you."

"Whatever, I've got all the time in the world." He stopped when Kori bit her lip and looked away to inspect an uninteresting flower arrangement some maid had set up on a nearby table. "Wait, what's up with the look? Don't try and tell me someone is trying to court her or anything. The whole squad is terrified of her."

Kori immediately looked saddened by this. "They're terrified of her?"

Roy scratched his red head and inclined his head. "I mean terrified might be too strong of a word, but none of them volunteered to be her sparring partner or patrol the grounds besides myself -which she always rejects. You should tell her to be nicer to me, Princess. I could do much more with that."

"She is nice!" Kori stamped her foot on the ground. "She is the nicest person in the world."

"I suppose if you got all through the prickly thorns and dark mysterious facade." Roy rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "We better get going anyways, you'll be late for your dance lessons." He poked Kori's side and herded down the hallway. He threw one last look where Raven exited, debating if he really did have all the time in the world.

He shrugged it off. Raven was a force to be reckoned with. She wouldn't allow anyone sketchy near her, let alone any men with dark desires. Besides, Raven went from ground patrol, to personal guard patrol, to headquarters like clockwork. And on Thursdays she could be easily traced to the library which wouldn't be the most opportune place to pick up women, least of all Raven.

Roy closed the door after Kori and stood at attention in the hallway. The only place she could possibly meet men would be in the red light district. Roy had a very hard time stifling his sudden laughter at the thought. He mumbled under his breath, "Raven in the infamous male only brothels." He snorted. "Oh would I pay money to see that."


End file.
